


The Towel

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [36]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, pre-skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drives Martin to work for a week. An unexpected sighting turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night. Prompt: towel
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

"Thank you, Arthur," said Martin and smiled at him. He reached out for the cup. Their fingers brushed against each other and Arthur dropped the mug.

"What's the matter with you today?" Douglas wondered. "That is the third mug today!"

"Fifth," mumbled Martin, and Arthur blushed.

"Nothing's wrong," said Arthur and turned to get something to clean up the mess.

"Arthur, take a paper cup this time," said Carolyn from her desk. "We are running out of mugs."

"Righto, Mum," said Arthur and went back to the cupboard.

"But you've been acting strange all morning," said Douglas. "Stranger than usual."

Arthur only made a tiny squeal and ran out of the portakabin. He couldn't stay in there, because he knew Douglas would find a way to get it out of him.

Nothing was wrong with him. In fact, the day couldn't have been better. Skip's van was still in the shop, and it had been Arthur's task to pick him up for work this week. Every morning Arthur had stopped by Starbucks and bought coffee for them, he had rung the doorbell, Skip had answered, taken the coffee and then they had driven together to the airfield. 

Skip turned out to be amazing at yellow car. Although Arthur had a feeling he might have memorised where a few of them were parked, because he sometimes said it almost before they even saw one. But Arthur didn't care. He was having such a good time with Skip.

This morning, however, had been different. When Arthur had rung the bell, Skip hadn't answered, instead one of the students with very bushy hair had opened the door for him and just pointed towards the stairs. Arthur had gone up and knocked on Skip's attic door. The door had been ajar, so he had opened it. 

There stood Skip, leaning over his little sink, brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh hi, Arthur!" Skip said and beamed. "I'm so sorry, I overslept."

Arthur had immediately dropped both of the Starbucks cups to the floor. 

He had managed to clean up the mess while Skip got dressed, and while Skip had been chatting happily in his car, and been brilliant at yellow car, as usual, Arthur hadn't been able to say anything all journey. 

He couldn't get the image of Skip in a towel out of his head. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he didn't want it to go away. A part of him wanted to come extra early to Skip's house tomorrow. And this time he would _not_ drop the coffee!

Arthur took a deep breath to collect himself. He had to try and act as normal as possible to avoid anymore prying questions from Douglas. He put on what he imagine was what a straight face looked like and walked back to the others.

"Oh, good news, Arthur," said Skip when he came in. "My van is finished. I can pick it up this afternoon. So you don't have to get up earlier to pick me up."

"Oh," Arthur said, trying to hide his disappointment. "That's … brilliant, I guess."

"Yes, and it was cheaper than I had feared, so it's really brilliant."

Arthur put on a fake smile and went to get Skip his paper cup of coffee. He had no trouble bringing it to him this time.

***

Arthur had just turned off the hoover when he heard Skip say his name.

"Arthur? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Skip," he answered nervously.

"Do you think you could drive me to the shop to get my van after work?"

"Sure," said Arthur. "No problem."

"And then maybe we could go and see a movie or something?"

"What?"

"I'd understand if you don't want to. I mean, you've been stuck with driving me around all week, but if you want to, I mean, I've really enjoyed this week and I don't want it to end just because I get my car back."

"I'd love to," beamed Arthur.

"Brilliant," said Martin and smiled.

"Very brilliant."


End file.
